Image forming apparatuses such as a liquid electrophotography printing apparatus includes providing ink such as liquid toner to an ink applicator unit such as binary ink developers. The ink applicator unit provides charged liquid toner to a latent image on a photoconductive member to form ink images. The photoconductive member transfers the ink images onto an image transfer member and/or media.